


Father, Forgive Me

by gifted_nerd



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gifted_nerd/pseuds/gifted_nerd
Summary: Father Styles helps Louis feel good about being gay.





	Father, Forgive Me

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you." Louis said sitting with them in the living room. His dad turned off the telly and looked over at him with a warm smile with his mother doing the same. His eyes darted across the room to the cross and the Christian quotes that decorated the walls of his home. Suddenly feeling nervous under his parents gaze the fifteen year old shifted in his seat.

"Well, son? What is it?" His dad pressed.

"I-I'm uh...uh-" Louis fumbled over his words not knowing exactly how to spit it out.

"Come on Lou, tell us love. It's okay." His mother encouraged.

Here goes nothing. Louis' subconscious said.

"I'm um..." Louis took a deep breath. "Mom. Dad. I'm gay."

Louis let out a sigh of relief once the words were out but soon found it hard to breathe with how tense the room had become. His words hung in the air like a crystal chandelier in a rusty supply closet. The silence became almost unbearable but, it was soon broken as a loud smack rang throughout the house. Louis' father had slapped him. He was hunched over clutching his face while his mom silently cried to herself.

"You were raised in a Christian home! How dare you disrespect us and your Lord by being gay?" Louis father said the word like it was poison to his tongue. 

"Dad I-" Louis was cut off by another hard slap across the face. 

"Go to your room while your mother and I discuss ways to get you fixed." His father would never understand. Louis was born this way. There was no way to fix him. He's never liked girls and he never will. At least not in that way. He rushed up to his room and cried the tears he tried not to let fall in front of his parents. The sting from his dad's hit was still burning in his skin. He curled up in his bed and sobbed into his pillow. Next thing he knew he was asleep.

About thirty minutes into his nap Louis mom walked into the room and sat on the edge of her sons bed. She shook him awake gently. 

"Louis?" She whispered still shaking him. "Wake up babe." 

"Mum?" He said sitting up in his bed groggily. 

"Yeah" She replied softly. "Lou it's okay to be gay."

"What? Mum what are you saying? You were heartbroken..." Louis said a little angry at his mum.

"No Louis just a little shocked and scared for what your father would do." His mother explained. She ran her thumb across the red mark on Louis face. "Didn't do too much to that pretty face" She smiled softly at her son.

Louis wrapped his arms around his mom and cried silently. "Thank you" 

"But Louis, you're father wants to send you to your Aunt Claire in London. He says there's a really good church that can 'fix' you there." She explained slightly agitated with her husband. 

"It's okay mum. I'll go." Louis said softly.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The drive seemed like forever to Louis. Maybe because his dad was there and kept shooting him dirty looks. It didn't matter to Louis. Once he got to Claire's house he promised his mom he'd call her everyday and his dad said not to come home until he's been fixed. His aunt came out of the house with a bright smile on her face as his parents drove away. 

"So you're gay?" She asked.

"Yup." Louis responded.

"Alright well I'll send you to the church tomorrow I guess." 

Tomorrow came pretty quickly for Louis. Before he knew it he was being shoved through doors of the church. 

"I'll pick you up at 5." Claire called before driving off.

5 o' clock. Louis was stuck here 'til five o' clock. His aunt told him to go see the pastor because she'd told the man Louis would be coming. Louis walked around the church until he found a door that said 'FATHER STYLES'. Great, Louis thought, now I've got to sit here with this old guy and get 'fixed'. Louis knocked on the door and a deep raspy voice called.

"Come in." 

Louis opened the door and sitting at the desk was the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. He had long chocolate hair that rested on his shoulders. And he wore a black dress shirt with black slacks. His eyes were a beautiful green and Louis just couldn't look away. The man couldn't be older than 21. 

"Well are you gonna come in?" Father Styles chuckled. Louis blushed and shuffled to the seat in front of the desk, closing the door behind him.   
On his way over to the seat he locked eyes with Father Styles and tripped over himself. He let out an 'oops!' while he waited to come in contact with the hard floor. Instead he was caught by a strong pair of arms. He looked up and Father Styles was hovering above him with this charming smile. 

" Hi" He grinned at the younger boy before letting him go. "You've got to be a bit more careful yeah?" 

Louis nodded and sat down at the chair in front of Father Styles' desk. 

"So why are we here today?" The gorgeous man asked.

"I'm gay and my dad wants me 'fixed'." Louis said feeling embarrassed in front of the man. When it was quiet for too long Louis looked up to find that the green eyed wonder was staring at him intently. He was wondering what he was thinking. Is he disgusted? Does he not want me here? I knew this was gonna end bad. Louis' mind was racing with a million possibilities. 

"I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have come here." Louis said, his voice thick with emotion. Tears burned at the back of his eyes with the thought that he'd never get his father to love him because he's gay.

"Wait! No don't go. Are you crying?" Father Styles stood up and took a few steps toward the small boy. Father Styles found the boy quite attractive and seeing him cry made his heart clench. He led him to the sofa and sat down with him. "Let's just talk ok, love?" 

Louis blushed at nickname and the way Father Styles was rubbing circles into his back made him feel a bit more relaxed. 

"What's your name?" Father Styles asked.

"Louis Tomlinson" Hearing the boy speak was like listening to the most beautiful poetry to Father Styles. He could listen to him talk all day.

"I'm Father Styles, I hate that title you know. Makes me sound so old. Call me Harry." The man introduced himself with a small smile. 

"Ok Father- oh! I'm sorry." Louis said getting flustered all over again.

As for Harry those words went straight to his dick. The way he said father, so softly made him slightly aroused.

"Well, any ways I'm gay. I swear there's nothing wrong with it. I know that's not what God wants but, I can't help but like guys. My dad thinks it's wrong but, my mom's okay with it. My dad told me not to come home if I don't get fixed. I'm only 15, I don't know how to handle this." Louis was frustratedly pulling on his hair at this point. Harry gently took the small boys hands in his and stared at him intently.

"It's ok Louis. There is no way to fix someone who's gay. You are who you are and no one can change that. I'm gonna tell you a little secret." Harry spoke whispering the last bit. Louis nodded and kept his eyes on Harry's. "I'm gay too. I have been since the day I was born and nothing's going to change that. This job? What my parents want. Not me. I'm 22 years old, I want to make music." 

Louis was shocked to say the least. He suddenly got a bit excited because he had a chance with this gorgeous man in front of him but just as quickly as the excitement came it faded because he's 15 and Harry is 22. 

"Wow, thanks for telling me that Harry. It really makes me feel a lot better about being gay." Louis said softly. He looked down and realized that he and Harry had been holding hands this whole time. A blush creeped it's way up his neck and he fought an internal war on whether he should thank Harry with a hug or not. Eventually he just threw his arms around the man's neck and hugged him. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him close. Both of them melted into the hug. Louis breathing in Harry's cologne and Harry breathing in Louis fruity smelling hair. Once they pulled away Louis arms still lingered on Harry's shoulders and Harry had rested one of his hands on Louis' thigh. 

"Louis..." Harry started. "I'm so sorry." 

Just as Louis was about to question it, Harry's lips were on his. A spark erupted on his lips and butterflies were swarming his stomach. He had never kissed anyone so he was a bit slow at first but, kissed back as best as he could. He played with Harry's hair and scooted a little closer to him. Harry broke the kiss so he could pull Louis into his lap. They then continued to kiss each other. It stayed innocent up to the moment when Harry slipped his tongue into Louis' mouth. The boy tensed at the sudden intrusion but then melted into it once more. Harry's hands were now resting on Louis bum and he felt the boy's semi through his pants but said nothing of it. Louis however pushed his crotch forward suddenly feeling very aroused. His pants suddenly became very constricting against his hard on. 

Harry pulled away and gently moved Louis off his lap. Louis pouted and flushed, embarrassed at his actions.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked quietly.

Harry sighed. "Louis this is wrong on so many levels."

"But you didn't want to stop. I know it." Louis challenged.

Harry's gaze snapped up and his eyes met Louis'. Louis crawled over to Harry, pressed a hand to the Father's hard cock and whispered in his ear.

"Did you Father?" 

Harry tried his hardest to bite back the moan that was fighting it's way out. 

"Louis do you know what you're asking for?" Harry said lowly.

"Oh yeah Father. I want this just as bad as you do." The smaller boy was pressing a little harder on Harry's dick. This time Harry allowed a small moan to escape past his lips.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No."

"And you want me to do this to you?" 

"For Christ's sake" Louis groaned. He climbed onto Harry's lap and whispered hotly in his ear. "Fuck me Father." 

At this point you didn't have to tell Harry twice. He laid the boy down on the couch and hovered over him. After searching his face for any signs of discomfort and finding none he crashed his lips down and slid his tongue into Louis' mouth. He licked everywhere in his mouth and suddenly pulled away. Harry attached his lips to Louis' jawline and trailed kisses down to his neck. Louis moaned once Harry found his sweet spot. 

"Harry" He moaned. "Clothes off." He breathed. 

Harry removed his clothes and Louis' eyes widened at the length of Harry's cock. Harry then proceeded to undress Louis. He couldn't help but stare at the boy's beautiful body. 

"I don't have lube or anything. You alright with that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Louis replied. Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boys lips. 

"If at anytime you want to stop tell me okay baby?" Harry whispered while staring intently into Louis' eyes. The nickname caused a blush to rise up Louis neck and butterflies to swarm in his stomach. He nodded silently to answer Harry's question and braced himself for what was to come. Harry pressed another soft kiss to Louis' lips and then started going down on the boy. He pressed a kiss to the boy's hard dick and then licked a stripe from the bottom to the top. Louis let out a loud moan once Harry took his cock into his mouth. Harry bobbed his head up and down on the younger boys cock taking the full length since he wasn't fully grown yet. 

"M'gonna cum Harry" Louis moaned out. Harry pulled off with a 'pop!'. Louis then got off the couch to get on his knees in front of Harry. 

"Louis you don't have to- fuck!" Harry moaned once Louis took his dick into his mouth without a warning. The boy tried to take as much as he could of the Father's cock. He gagged on it a few times and ended up pulling off a coughing mess. Harry pulled the boy back up on the sofa and rubbed his back as he finished his coughing fit.  
"I'm sorry... I just wanted to make you feel good too." Louis mumbled.

"Trust me baby you are alright" Harry reassured. "Now lay down so I can make you feel great." 

Louis laid down on the couch and Harry spread his legs so the boy's hole was on display. Harry swooped down and licked around the boy's tight hole. He slid his tongue into the boy's heat and fucked the boy with his tongue. Louis was now pushing down on Harry's face and moaning uncontrollably. When the boy was a shaking mess above him crying out that he was close Harry pulled away and pushed three of his long fingers into Louis mouth. Louis sucked on the digits filthily and once they were all slicked up, Harry pulled them out. 

"Okay baby this is gonna be a bit uncomfortable." Harry warned before slowly pushing the first finger inside of Louis. Louis tensed at the intrusion and Harry soothingly stroked his thigh causing the boy to relax a bit more. He pushed his finger in and pulled out slowly only to push back in. He curled his finger and Louis slightly arched his back at the feeling of pleasure that went through his body. 

"Gonna add another now." Harry said pushing his second finger in. Louis winced at the slight burn that happened as his hole stretched. Harry pumped his fingers slowly inside Louis and started scissoring him open. Soon the discomfort disappeared and Louis was pushing down on Harry's fingers moaning obscenely. 

"Mm Father more..." Louis moaned out. Harry groaned at the way 'Father' fell past Louis' lips. He slowly pressed a third finger into Louis' heat. He stretched the boy's hole as much as he could and curled his fingers making Louis cry out in pleasure. All of Louis noises went straight to Harry's cock and he couldn't wait to be buried balls deep inside the boy. Once Louis was as stretched as possible Harry pulled his fingers out making Louis whimper from the loss of contact. 

"Okay baby are you ready?" Harry asked lining up his cock with Louis hole. Louis took a deep breath and nodded. Harry pushed the head of his dick into the boy. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and Harry pushed in a few more inches slowly. The boy let out a whimper and tear fell down his cheek. Harry kissed it away. 

"You're almost there baby." Harry said wiping some Louis hair off his forehead. He pushed in a little bit more until he was just one thrust away from being completely inside him. Harry waited a minute for Louis to get used to it. Then he pushed all the way inside the boy. He whispered a quiet "Fuck you're so tight." 

Louis was breathing heavily and trying to get himself relaxed and used to the feeling. After a few minutes of him and Harry's quiet breaths he whispered. "Move." Harry's thrusts started out slow and sweet. Louis soft whimpers soon turned into soft moans. He scratched at Harry's back as they both moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Lou" Harry groaned. "You're so good. You're doing so good." He praised the younger boy. 

"Faster Father" Louis moaned. Harry pulled out almost completely before slamming back into the boy. Louis cried out in pleasure as Harry pounded into him senselessly. Little "uh uh uhs" fell from Louis lips. Harry's moans grew louder and his thrusts harder. Louis' jaw was slack and his eyes screwed shut as he cried out. White streaks of cum shot out all over his stomach and chest. Harry's thrusts became sloppier and quicker. Louis was crying out because of how sensitive he was. Harry finally came inside the boy's hole.   
He pulled out slowly and went to get some wipes to clean up with. He wiped the tired boy off and pulled him close to him. 

"You okay Lou?" Harry asked.

"Yes." He said tiredly.

"Louis what do you say to running away together? Just away from our shit lives. I can be free to make my own choices and you will be right there with me." Harry said smiling down at Louis. 

"Yes! Please! I'm sure my mom will let it happen! Thank you Harry." Louis said kissing all over the mans face. And there the two boys sat dreaming about their future together. 

FIN. 

G.E.M.


End file.
